


Holiday

by somekindaspacecadet



Series: Decamber 2020 [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Decamber, M/M, The Deca - Freeform, go smooch your boyfriend kos and maybe you'll calm down, i told you i would make kos feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindaspacecadet/pseuds/somekindaspacecadet
Summary: Koschei is having a bad morning. Theta can tell, so he decides they need a break.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Series: Decamber 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037277
Kudos: 16





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Decamber from @starryeyedgazer's prompts!

“I’m fine!” Koschei insisted. “Just-- give me a minute, okay?” He yanked at his outer robes, flailing around with the inside-out sleeve. His arm shot across the countertop, sending a half-empty glass of water crashing to the floor and soaking the left side of his robes. “Oh my fucking--” he hissed, snatching the glass from the floor. He slammed it down onto the counter and scowled at the wet spot on the scarlet fabric.

“Uh. It sounds a little less than fine in there.” Theta’s voice was muffled from the other side of the bathroom door. “Are you sure you don’t need--”

“I don’t need help putting on my damn robes. I’m not eight.” Koschei grabbed a towel from the rack beside the sink. “Let me just change this one.” He twisted the doorknob sharply with his other hand, shoving the door outward.

“Ow!”

“What the-- I didn’t know you were standing right there! Fucking hell, Theta, don’t do that!” Kos’s hands flew to Theta’s face. “Are you okay? Is it bleeding?”

Theta swatted Kos’s hands away and rubbed at his forehead. “No. It just feels like someone hit me in the face with a door. Oh, wait. Somebody did.” He crossed his arms and glared at Koschei. “But you’re feeling fine, huh?”

Koschei sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m having a bad morning, whatever.” He started tugging off the robe he’d drenched with water. “I’m just going to get a dry robe and then we can go to class, okay? We’d only be, maybe--” he glanced at the timepiece on the wall. “Maybe ten minutes late. It’s not like you care about going to class, anyway.”

“Yeah, I don’t care about going to class. I care about you being about to demolish the whole Academy on the way there because you’re in a shitty ass mood and you just don’t want to admit it.” Theta grabbed the collar of Kos’s robe and helped him pull it off. He tossed it onto his bed. “I don’t want to get into any fights today. My hair looks good for the first day in weeks and you’re going to get it messed up because you want to punch someone in the hallway and I have to drag you off? No thank you.”

“I’m not going to punch anyone in the hallway,” Koschei grumbled. He gave up struggling and allowed Theta to brush the excess water off his undershirt with the towel he’d dropped, and then scrunched up his face when Theta smacked him with it lightly.

“I hate to point it out to you, but you have a history of doing that.”

“Whatever.”

Theta shook his head. He looked at Koschei, reached out, and brushed his displaced hair back out of his face. He laughed a little.

“What? What the hell is so funny to you right now?”

“I’m sorry. I’m not-- Nothing’s funny. You’re just so serious.” Theta grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you t- what do you mean, serious?”

Theta squinted at the bags under Koschei’s eyes. “When did you even go to sleep last night?”

“I didn’t.”

“And the night before that?”

“I-- guess I haven’t caught up on sleep in a while. What’s your point?” Koschei glared.

“Nope. No.” Theta seized Koschei by the shoulders and started propelling him backwards to the other side of the room. He pushed him and Kos stumbled backwards onto his own bed. “No class for you. You’re taking a nap.”

“Theta!”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Theta flopped down next to Kos and threw an arm across his chest. “We’re having a holiday.”

“Wh-” Koschei spluttered. “No we’re not! I have to get to Telepathy! I’ve been working on that paper for a month!”

“And if you try to present it right now, you’ll barely be able to.” Theta propped himself up on an elbow. “You’re exhausted, Kos. What’s the point in getting dressed and going to class? You’re not gonna learn anything. You’re not gonna contribute to discussion or whatever the fuck it is you like to do.” He rolled his eyes. “Would it kill you to maybe take care of yourself, just once?”

Koschei groaned in frustration. “At least let me go hand it in this afternoon.”

“Absolutely not. We have important plans for this afternoon that simply cannot be rescheduled.”

“No we don’t.”

“Of course we do. We’re going to make food and watch movies.”

Koschei frowned. “Your stupid movies?”

“Nah. You can pick.”

“Really?” Koschei turned his head to look at Theta instead of the ceiling.

“Mhm.” Theta shifted a little closer. “It’s your mental health day.”

“Can I pick the food, or is that asking for way too much power?”

Theta laughed, and it reached his eyes, making them crinkle up at the corners in the way that felt like even numbers, or the smell of real fresh air outside the Capitol. Lightweight. Perfect. “As long as you don’t make it yourself, then yeah, sure. Whatever you want, babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“It doesn’t make any sense. I’m not a baby.”

“It’s what they say on Earth! I think it’s cute.”

Koschei scoffed. “You think a new name is cute every week.”

“I think you’re cute.” Theta scrunched up his nose and kissed Koschei on the cheek.

“I feel my mental health becoming worse by the second.”

“Aw. You need a hug?” Theta wrapped his arms around Koschei haphazardly, laughing as he squeezed him as hard as he could. “Do you feel relaxed yet, babe? Sweetheart? Honey? Darling, love of my life--”

“Shut it,” Koschei protested, trying to resist the grin spreading across his face.

“Make me!”

Koschei took the bait, letting his lips fall into place against Theta’s. He let his eyes drift closed as Theta’s arms relaxed around him. Under the weight, he forgot about papers and spilled water and timeliness. Maybe all those things could wait, he thought. Until after the holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @wild-endeavor


End file.
